vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Reinhardt (Overwatch)
Summary Over thirty years ago, Overwatch was founded to counter the threat of the robot uprisings around the world. Reinhardt, a highly decorated German soldier, was inducted as part of the original Overwatch strike team that put an end to the Omnic Crisis. After the conflict's resolution, Overwatch grew into a global institution, keeping the peace in a war-torn world. Reinhardt proved himself to be one of its most stalwart champions. Reinhardt's unique ethics and larger-than-life persona earned the admiration of his peers and superiors alike. Never afraid to speak his mind, he was Overwatch's most vocal supporter and, when necessary, its harshest critic, providing a constant reminder that Overwatch was meant to be a force for good. He got on well with Torbjörn (who maintained his armor). At some point he was stationed at Watchpoint: Gibraltar, where he got a tan. Having served into his late fifties, Reinhardt was faced with mandatory retirement from combat operations. Despondent about being removed from active duty, Reinhardt feared that his days of purpose and glory had ended. As times grew darker and Overwatch came under suspicion of corruption and sedition, Reinhardt could only watch as the cause he had dedicated his life to defending surrendered in disgrace. One year prior to its disbandment, Overwatch's Swiss headquarters was destroyed, apparently killing Jack Morrison in the blast. Reinhardt spoke fondly of his former commander at his memorial service. Though Overwatch was eventually disbanded, Reinhardt was not content to sit idly by while the world fell to disorder. Once again donning his Crusader armor, he vowed to fight for justice across Europe like a knight of old, defending the innocent and winning hearts and minds with the promise of better days to come in this he was accompanied by Brigitte, who helped maintain his armor. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Reinhardt Wilhelm Origin: Overwatch Gender: Male Age: 61 Classification: Knight, Overwatch Agent Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Forcefield Creation) (Barrier Field), Skilled Hammer Wielder,Can fire flaming projectiles Attack Potency: Large Building level (The strongest Overwatch character physically from what has been seen, Can KO almost every non-"Tank" character in the game with a single tackle, Should be at least comparable to Winston) Speed: Average Human with High Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Part of the original Overwatch Strike Team, meaning that he is able to keep up with Commander Morrison) Lifting Strength: Unknown, at least Superhuman (Casually carries a large hammer) Striking Strength: Class GJ Durability: At least Room level (Is in the Tank class, Placing him above Tracer in durability who is in the Offensive class as well as having a much larger Health difference), possibly Large Building level (Is comparable to Winston, who defeated a villain who could supposedly level skyscrapers), Higher with Barrier Shield (Able to block sustained fire from weapons by other Overwatch characters) Stamina: High Range: Extended Human melee, Several Meters with Fire Strike Standard Equipment: Rocket Hammer, Barrier Field Intelligence: As one of the founding members of Overwatch and the vanguard of the original strike team, Reinhardt is undoubtedly a veteran of many battles and a skilled combatant. Like the knights of old he fights in melee combat, deftly wielding his hammer with enough finesse to ward enough several opponents at once but with enough force to casually total a motorcycle or humanoid Omnic. In addition, he is especially skilled at defending his allies from harm thanks to his energy shield, but remains audacious enough to barrel into foes to crush them with his armor's weight. However, he often forgets to act his age and thus overexerts himself, leading to cramping and damage to his armor when he isn't careful. Weaknesses: Reinhardt is rather proud and reckless, charging in for "honor" and glory", and will cramp up from being overly audacious, His armor makes him a large, bulky, and slow target to foes that are far away. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Rocket Hammer: Reinhardt’s Rocket Hammer is an exemplary melee weapon, able to deal punishing damage in a wide arc with every swing. * Barrier Field: Reinhardt projects a broad, forward-facing energy shield, which can absorb substantial damage before it is destroyed. Though Reinhardt can protect himself and his companions behind the shield, he cannot attack while sustaining it. It rapidly recharges when not in use. * Charge: Reinhardt uses his rocket boosters to propel himself forwards. He gains significant speed, but loses most of his ability to turn. Reinhardt will stop his charge after a period of time or when he collides with a solid surface, whichever comes first. The first enemy Reinhardt collides with during his charge will become "pinned" to Reinhardt, and will be dealt heavy damage if Reinhardt then impacts a solid surface. All other enemies will be knocked away from him. * Fire Strike: By whipping his Rocket Hammer forward, Reinhardt slings a flaming projectile which pierces and damages any enemies it touches. This projectile passes through enemies and barriers, meaning that a single projectile can hit multiple opponents. It stops upon impacting a solid surface. * Earthshatter: Reinhardt forcefully slams his rocket hammer into the ground, knocking down and damaging all enemies in front of him. This ability respects line of sight, so anyone Reinhardt can't see is not affected by it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Hammer Users Category:Fire Users Category:Shield Users Category:Male Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Knights Category:Overwatch Category:Tier 8